


quadrants?? oh boy shitting howdy here we go

by ZBE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZBE/pseuds/ZBE
Relationships: Aeshia <3 Wexell, Amber <> Angel, Angel <3 Sammy, Drykon <3 Lysine, Drykon/Neenae, Felter <> Neenae, Felter <3 Tantoi, Hakris <> Lysine, Idrios <3 Hakris, Idrios/Aeshia, Silvio <> Zhuski, Silvio/Hakris, Tantoi <> Aeshia, Tyler/Sammy





	1. Sammy Church

Sammy: >Enter your quadrants

-

You are a human, therefore troll and alien romance don't technically apply to you, but you do think quadrant dating is nice!

TYLER TILLAN: Your loving "matesprite!" You two have been together for approximately 4 1/2 years and you have enjoyed every moment! Though your 4 years feels closer to about 8 in your time, you still never tired of your beautiful love. You are thinking of making this a permanent thing, and human proposing to her soon, but you are scared she may do it first! After all, even though you are the scary one, and rather the mothering one, you know truly that SHE is the one in charge. Oh you know.

ANGEL SPRING: Although at one point you would've considered Angel as something closer to a moirail, more and more they have been getting on your nerves. Pricking at them like a little fucking cactus! You do admire their work, and admire all the things they've done to aid your team these past years, but you often get sick of the bullshit. So you usually like to tease them a bit, maybe even play with their emotions and make them pissed off at you pretty often. Therefore, Angel is the closest thing you would consider to a Kismesis. 

At the present time you don't necessarily have a best friend, though you suppose you do take a liking to FELTER SKELTER, and admire his love for troll music and pop culture, just as you do with your human culture. You're a bit nervous to randomly ask him to be your friend, though you suppose you would get along well. 

And as much as you don't truly understand the meaning of the Auspistice quadrant in troll romance, you are specifically dedicated to only making love to your matesprite, and so there is no real reason to prevent you and Angel from killing each other or hate fucking. You suppose your relationship with Angel is more of a picky one and not a violent one.


	2. Tyler Tillan

Tyler: >Enter your quadrants

As you are also human, troll romance still doesn't truly apply to you, and you really don't have any "quadrants" filled, except for one!

SAMMY CHURCH: Your matesprite! She's strong, pretty, awfully intelligent, and also a little baby! You have been together for 4 1/2 years, but Sammy has been trapped with you much longer, you know, being a time player and all. You appreciate her patience with you, and appreciate how she always listens to you ramble. You always make sure you and Sammy are sustaining okay mentally, and that helps with the longevity of your relationship. Also you're the top and no one else can tell you otherwise !

You suppose if you did have a moirail it would most likely be that troll IDRIOS ORUNTU. He enjoys adventure and wildlife almost as much as you do! Also you'd love to paint him and his big horns sometime! That would be a fun project for you.

And you don't really hate-love someone enough to want to angrily fuck them senseless. You don't really feel that much anger in the first place, but you suppose that if Sammy were to allow a third party into the relationship, you'd accept it, and probably purposely make them feel lesser than your lovely girlfriend. You're a bit of a sadist...

And with no one to hate, there's no one to mediate! If it ain't broke, don't fix it!


End file.
